


Collapse

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan had arrived in Storybrooke her life had come alive with possibilities.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "Once Upon A Time: Emma/Snow – possibilities" at Femslash100's Drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

 

When Emma Swan had arrived in Storybrooke her life had come alive with possibilities.

She had a possible future to be in her son’s life. She could shape what that future looked like with her choices.

She had a possible new start, a new career, a new chance to make something that felt like home. Those possibilities were scary and exciting in equal measure

There were many possible ways that everything could go wrong, many possibilities for sorrow and heartbreak.

Mary-Margaret Blanchard had offered a wealth of possibilities too. Their relationship had let her explore new possibilities. The possibility of being in love with a woman. The possibilities of new discovery. The possibilities of a lasting partnership.

But then the curse broke.

The bright lights of scintillating possibility collapsed into a singular abyss of reality.

Mary-Margaret was really Snow White.

Snow White was Emma’s mother.

Her mother.

She'd had so many sweet kisses, so much incredible sex and had fallen in deep passionate love: With her mother.

Emma desperately searched her head and her heart for possible way for this to not feel like she was being torn apart inside.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see any.


End file.
